Mar De Lagrimas
by Danimar45
Summary: Quizás para Susana era la mejor opción,debía dejar ir a Terry, si lo ataba a su lado solo conseguiría un deseo egoísta...


Hola!, soy nueva (aparentemente) en esta área, espero llevarme bien con todas las lectoras y lectores de este magnífico anime, como es de esperarse (según yo),han de tener curiosidad y estar preguntándose ¿con quién formara pareja Candy en mis fics ? ¿No?, a decir verdad no tengo pareja determinada para ella por lo que en mis diferentes fincs tendrá parejas diversas (Terry, Albert y...Anthony...Se puede decir que podría intentar revivirlo, aun no me surge nada), creo que según la ocasión.

Bien pueden leer (después de haberles hartado con tanta cháchara)

* * *

><p><strong>Mar De Lagrimas<strong>

**Disclairme:** El manga/anime de Candy Candy es creación de **Kyōko Mizuki**  
><strong>Yumiko Igarashi<strong> respectivamente.

La historia es de **mi autoría, la canción se llama "Te dejo en libertad" de Ha Ash (no estoy muy segura) **

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

**POV SUSANA**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Quizás esa era la mejor opción; aunque no lo admitiera, sabía que Terry jamás le amaría igual que a Candy, llorar no le serviría de nada, aunque con tan solo poder liberar sus sentimientos era reconfortante.

**Siento que me desconoces  
>Siento que tocarme ahora<br>Te da igual, Te da igual**

**Cada vez hay más temores**  
><strong>Crece como hiedra al aire<strong>  
><strong>Seguridad<strong>

Verle día tras día intentando que su _"actuación" _como novio fuera creíble, sin embargo, no funciona en mi , veo en tu cara esa sonrisa, que le dedicabas a esa persona especial, que pero dedicada a mí era completamente falsa, logrando que me sintiera más miserable de lo que ya me era.

**Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar  
>Lo que un día en el alma nos unía<br>Ya no está Aunque estas  
>Es momento de afrontar la realidad<strong>

**Tú me quieres pero yo te amo**  
><strong>Y esa es la verdad<strong>  
><strong>Tu presencia aquí me está matando<strong>  
><strong>De sentirte a la mitad<strong>  
><strong>Me cansado de intentar y no lograr<strong>  
><strong>Que te vuelva a enamorar<strong>  
><strong>Sé que no me quieres lastimar<strong>

Con el tiempo, me fui adaptando a tu actitud, pero en la oscuridad de la noche la luna era la única testigo de mi sufrimiento, y empezó a escribir un libro para mi madre y para ti, escribiéndolo día a día durante tus visitas, escribiendo mis sentimientos, mí historia y parte de la tuya.

**Pero tengo que soltarte  
>Hoy te dejo en libertad<strong>

**No te odio no hay rencores**  
><strong>Simplemente el corazón ya no está<strong>  
><strong>tu corazón ya no esta<strong>

**Se han perdido los colores**  
><strong>Ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar<strong>  
><strong>Y me lastiman ver que intentas rescatar<strong>  
><strong>lo que un día<strong>  
><strong>En el alma nos unía<strong>  
><strong>Ya no estas Aunque estas<strong>  
><strong>es momento de afrontar la realidad<strong>

Tanto tiempo ha pasado y es momento de nuestra boda, no quiero unirte a mí, quiero tu felicidad, quizás así podre lograr la mía, no quiero un deseo egoísta, no quiero lastimarte, pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, ya no puedo retroceder, el momento ha llegado.

**Tú me quieres pero yo te amo  
>Esa es la verdad<br>tu presencia aquí me está matando  
>De sentirte a la mitad<br>Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr  
>que te vuelva a enamorar<br>Sé que no me quieres lastimar  
>Pero tengo que soltarte<strong>

**Me hace más daño seguir contigo**  
><strong>Y ver que aun con mi calor<strong>  
><strong>tus sigas sintiendo frió<strong>

Y así desaparecí de tu vida dejando huellas dolorosas en tu pasado, negándote un futuro con la persona que amabas, quizás fui una egoísta pero te di la oportunidad de escoger y tú te negaste a la felicidad, el único recuerdo agradable que te he podido dejar es aquel libro que he escrito con lágrimas.

**Tú me quieres pero yo te amo  
>Esa es la verdad<br>Tu presencia aquí me está matando  
>De Sentirte a la mitad<br>Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr  
>que te vuelva a enamorar<br>Sé que no me quieres lastimar  
>pero tengo que soltarte<strong>

_**¡HOY TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD!**_

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

* * *

><p>Espero hayan disfrutado este corto song-fic, y por supuesto creo que si desean recompensar a esta pobre novata en las personalidades de estos personajes desearía un review, y claro se aceptan tomatazos… jeje, nos vemos dentro de poco (si quieren opinen que galán se merece Candy para mi siguiente proyecto)<p> 


End file.
